Last Farewell
by Midorishi Seki
Summary: Elliot muncul dalam mimpi Leo. Dia menyuruh Leo untuk mengunjunginya dan memberikannya 'jawaban'. oneshot. Kritik & saran harap diberi XD


**Halooooooo! Midori is here~ **This is my first fict!(gajuga sih).

Yang baca hati-hati ya kalo mendadak kena serangan jantung, mandul, hepatitis(?), dehidrasi(?)

Soalnya ini fict bener-bener **Gaje, OOC, OOT**(?)**, TYPO, ABAL, AU!**

Silahkan menikmati(?)

**Disclaimer: **charanya punya Jun Mochizuki-sensei, yg punyaku cuma ada imajinasi berlebih dan keabalan dalam cerita XD Judulnya diambil dari lagu **Big Bang ** yg **Last Farewell**, enak deh lagunya(promosi)

* * *

><p><strong>-L a s t F a r e w e l l-<strong>

One Shot. Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

_Dimana ini ?  
><em>

_Ini... seperti kediaman keluarga Nightray. Kenapa aku disini ?_

_Lho ? Bukankah ini ruang musik ? Ada seseorang yang sedang bermain piano. Alunan musik yang berasal dari piano itu indah, tapi rasanya aku kenal._

_Ah iya, ini 'Statique', lagu yang tadinya ingin dipersembahkan Elliot kepada ibunya, namun diberikan padaku. Siapa yang memainkannya ?_

_Punggung yang sedang bermain piano itu... aku kenal punggung siapa itu. Mustahil dia bisa ada disitu._

'_Statique' pun berakhir, dan orang yang memainkannya menoleh kebelakang dan menatap ke arahku._

"_Lho Leo, sedang apa disitu ? Kenapa mukamu pucat ?", tanya orang itu, dia menyadari wajah pucatku. Wajar saja aku pucat, sebab dia sangat MUSTAHIL bisa ada disini, atau didalam pengelihatanku ini, sebab aku tak bisa melihat hal seperti aneh seperti hantu dan sebagainya -meski aku bisa melihat partikel emas yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain._

"_Pucat ? Aku ? Biasa saja kok, Elliot.", jawabku sambil mecoba untuk terdengar tenang, namun tak berhasil._

"_Nada bicaramu aneh deh!",kata Elliot dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasanya. "Cepat masuk, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan!", perintah Elliot kepadaku sambil beranjak dari kursi piano. Akupun segera masuk kedalam ruangan musik itu. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Elliot ?"_

_Raut wajah Elliot yang tadinya tampak kesal menjadi sebuah senyum yang menyedihkan, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dipenuhi namun tidak dipenuhi keinginannya dan terpaksa harus direlakan begitu saja. "Aku ingin kau mengunjungiku sebelum memulai hari barumu. Berikan aku jawaban."_

"_Mengunjungimu ? Jangan bicara konyol, aku sudah ada didepanmu. Lagipula kau ingin jawaban tentang apa ?", balasku kebingungan mendengar perkataan Elliot tadi._

"_Jangan cerewet! Pokoknya kau harus mengunjungiku! Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat rambut barumu itu", seru Elliot._

"_Maksudmu apa, Elliot ? Kau aneh!"_

"_Yah begitulah. Lebih baik kau bangun sekarang."_

_Bangun ? Maksudnya ? Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menutupi pengelihatanku. "Sampai berjumpa lagi.", kata Elliot. Seketika itu juga kepalaku merasa sedikit pusing._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Oh, anda sudah bangun, Leo-sama ?",terdengar suara seseorang yang menyadari bahwa aku sudah bangun.

"Hanya mimpi ternyata.", kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Apa yang anda mimpikan, Leo-sama ?", tanya suara itu, suara Vincent. Dulu dia adalah kakak angkat tuanku, Elliot. Aku yang seharusnya memanggilnya  
>dengan sebutan '-sama', tapi dia begitu menghormati jiwa Glen Baskerville –yang ada didalam tubuhku- jadi dia merasa bahwa akulah 'tuan' nya.<p>

"Bukan hal yang perlu kau ketahui.", jawabku kepada Vincent. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?", sekarang aku yang bertanya.

"Menyiapkan sarapan dan pakaian yang akan anda pakai nanti.", jawab Vincent dengan senyuman, seperti biasa. Padahal dulu aku adalah seorang _servant_, namun sekarang dilayani oleh kakak angkat majikanku.

"Menyiapkan ? Bukannya ada Echo ?"

"Sekali-sekali juga tidak apa kan ? Oh iya, apakah hari ini anda ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar perkotaan Leveiyu ? Kudengar ada semacam acara atau festival. Mungkin juga akan bertemu 'seseorang' yang ingin anda ajak bicara ?", tanya Vincent dengan nada yakin bahwa aku akan tertarik ke perkotaan Leveiyu. Dan dia pasti tahu bahwa orang yang ingin aku ajak bicara, Oz Vessalius juga datang kesana. Dia menyuruh Echo memata-matai kediaman Vessalius.

"Yaaah mungkin saja ya-", tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku yang tadi, bertemu Elliot. "-ehm...Vincent, bisakah kita ke makam Elliot dahulu sebelum ke perkotaan Leveiyu ?", lanjutku. Aku teringat perkataan Elliot di mimpiku, _'Aku ingin kau mengunjungiku sebelum memulai hari barumu. Berikan aku jawaban.'_. Mungkin aku disuruh mengunjingi makamnya sebelum aku melakukan berbagai macam 'hal'.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apakah anda ingin menunjukan rambut baru itu kepada Elliot, Leo-sama ?", tanya Vincent.

"Begitulah.", jawabku singkat. Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, dalam kehidupan nyata, meski yang kutemui bukan dalam wujud manusia, melainkan batu nisan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Aneh sekali rasanya, dulu setiap aku menaiki kereta kuda yang ada dihadapanku selalu Elliot, tapi sekarang yang ada didepanku adalah Vincent bersama servantnya, Echo. Suasanya cukup hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki kuda juga roda yang berputar. Biasanya aku tidak dapat mendengar suara seperti itu. Suara Elliot yang sedang marah menutupi suara langkah kaki dan roda berputar. Sekarang memang lebih tenang, tapi aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu. Bukan hanya saat di kereta kuda, disaat-saat yang lainnya Elliot selalu membuat kenangan yang cukup menyenangkan, meski kadang menyebalkan, namun berbekas dalam lubuk hati.

"Kita sudah sampai.", kata Vincent membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sampai di kawasan tempat Elliot dimakamkan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati. Seperti rasa rindu, senang, namun juga sedih.

Aku segera menuruni kereta kuda. Walaupun Vincent dan Echo keluar lebih dulu, tapi aku yang berjalan didepan mereka.

Akhirnya kami sampai di pemakaman khusus keluarga Nightray. Tidak jauh dari palang bertuliskan 'Pemakaman Keluarga Nightray', ada batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Elliot. Letaknya dipaling ujung sebelah kanan. Disebelah kirinya ada 4 makam kakak-kakaknya yang sudah meninggal lebih dulu, Fred, Claude, Ernest, dan Vanessa. Aku, Vincent yang diikuti Echo menghampiri makam Elliot.

"Elliot, kau sungguh memiliki jiwa yang mulia.", ucap Vincent setibanya kami didepan makam Elliot. Elliot memang sungguh mulia, meski keras kepala.

"Maaf Vincent, bisakah kau sedikit menjauh ? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan sesuatu yang pribadi, hanya saja...", aku tidak melanjutkannya, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Leo-sama.", jawab Vincent. Vincent dan Echo menjauh dari makam Elliot. Tinggal aku saja yang ada dihadapan makam Elliot.

"Aneh sekali ya, Elliot. Aku datang kesini dengan perasaan rindu, padahal dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku menganggapmu menjengkelkan, pengganggu, si keras kepala. Yah, walaupun sekarang aku juga tetap menganggapmu seperti itu.", akupun mendekati batu nisan, lalu berjongkok.

"Hei Elliot, aku sudah menuruti perintahmu. Aku sekarang mengunjungimu. Kalau kau ada disini, kau pasti bisa melihat mataku juga model rambut baruku ini. Kakak angkatmu, Vincent memotongkannya untukku. Andai saja kau memang _benar-benar _disini, aku akan sangat senang mendengar pendapatmu tentang rambut dan mataku ini.", aku berhenti sejenak. "Haha, aku memang aneh. Berbicara pada benda mati-nisan-. Beginilah aku, selalu menjadi yang aneh.",aku mecoba tertawa, namun tampak terlalu dipaksakan.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin melihat dunia sehingga aku menutup mataku dengan rambutku ? Jawabannya, karena aku takut akan keanehan yang selalu kulihat. Aku bisa melihat partikel-partikel emas menari-nari dengan indahnya dihadapanku setiap saat. Aku tidak berhalusinasi, ini sungguhan. Aku begitu takut akan keindahan yang aneh itu.", ucapku lirih.

"Aku memang pengecut, tidak sepertimu. Kalau Elliot seperti aku, kau pasti tidak akan berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Kau pasti besar kepala karena bisa melihat suatu hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain.", kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Pelarianku adalah buku. Aku sangat suka membaca buku. Setidaknya saat membaca buku, aku pasti melupakan diriku yang aneh ini. Karena itu, saat kau menggangguku membaca buku, aku selalu kesal."

"Inikah jawaban yang kau minta, Elliot ?", tanyaku. Seketika itu juga, pemandanganku mulai kabur karena dipenuhi air mata. Akupun mengedipkan mata dan tetesan air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"_Maaf", begitulah salam terakhirmu untukku._

"Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, tapi aku. Aku sudah membuatmu meninggal dengan cara seperti itu.", kataku terisak. Air mata yang menuruni pipiku mengalir lebih banyak.

"Maafkan aku Elliot, aku sudah membuatmu menjadi pemegang kontrak ilegal karena aku ingin membuatmu hidup lebih lama. Karena itu pula kau harus membunuh keempat kakak-kakakmu yang sangat kau sayangi.", tangisanku menjadi-jadi. Aku memang cengeng. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Suasananya hening, yang terdengar adalah suara angin, daun-daun berguguran, dan...suara isakanku. Kurasa Vincent menyadarinya, tapi dia tetap diam ditempatnya, menikmati angin yang berlalu.

Akupun menyeka air mataku. "Tadinya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melihat partikel-partikel emas itu. Tapi aku tahu sekarang, itu bukan pengelihatanku, melainkan milik Glen Baskerville yang jiwanya ada didalam tubuhku."

"Setelah mengunjungi makammu, banyak hal yang akan kulakukan demi dunia. Meski berbahaya, akan tetap kulakukan. Aku akan membantu Glen merebut kekuasaan Abyss dan merubah Abyss menjadi tempat semulanya, yaitu tempat yang sangat indah. Bukan tempat menakutkan seperti yang pernah kau dengar.", kataku.

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengatakan,"Selamat tinggal, Elliot. Meski kau adalah si 'pemenggal kepala', kau meninggal dengan cara terhormat.", akupun meninggalkan makam Elliot. "Ayo, Vincent. Kita akan menuju Leveiyu, 'kan ?"

"Tentu saja, Leo-sama.", jawab Vincent. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya, dia dan Echo mengikutiku dibelakang.

* * *

><p><em>Selamat tinggal, Elliot<br>_

_Meskipun meninggalkan, bukan berarti melupakan_

_Terimakasih, Elliot_

_Kau membiarkan aku yang aneh ini melayanimu_

_Juga mengeluarkanku dari dunia yang hanya bisa kulihat ini_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **MAKASIIIIIH UDH BACA AMPE AKHIR FICT BIADAB INII. Maaf ya kalo misalnya ada kesamaan cerita, aku gak maksud copycat kok, cuma gatau aja kalo ada cerita yang sama ;) Kritik dan saran silahkan kirim ke **review, PM, twitter, facebook **:D


End file.
